1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a structure for mounting a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) used in an electrical device, particularly, a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a PCB mounting structure having an improved structure for improving assemblability of a product, and a display apparatus including the PCB mounting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is a kind of output apparatus that converts electrical information into visual information to display the visual information for users. The display apparatus includes a television, a monitor, and various kinds of portable terminals (for example, a smart phone, a tablet PC, and the like).
The display apparatus also includes a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display, a Light Emitting Diodes (LED) display, an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display, an Active-Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) display, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), and an Electronic Paper Display (EPD).
In order to couple the components of the display apparatus with each other, screws are generally used. For example, the components of the display apparatus include various kinds of panels and chassis. In the case of coupling the components of the display apparatus using screws, a separate fastening tool for fastening the screws is needed, which may result in an increase of manufacturing costs. Also, time for fastening the screws is required, which may result in an increase of manufacturing time.